


Donghyun and the Seven Genies

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Donghyun is human, Donghyun is their master, Existence of Genies, Existence of Regalias, Historical Fantasy, Journey to the Far East, Kim Donghyun's Harem, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, The rest are genies, They all love Kim Donghyun, They serves and protects Donghyun, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: Donghyun doesn't know how it happens, but one day, all of a sudden, he is not alone anymore. There is Joochan, Hong Joochan, and ever since then, they are just together. Like what people said, two is better than one, right? But somehow, at some point in their journey, they're not alone anymore.A story of how Donghyun's life revolves around so many guys on his journey to the Far East.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Donghyun, Choi Bomin/Kim Donghyun, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Kim Donghyun, Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun, Kim Donghyun/Bae Seungmin, Kim Donghyun/Kim Jibeom, Kim Donghyun/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Kim Donghyun & the Genies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily influenced by anime and manga called Noragami. For those who watch Noragami can understand this, but for those who don't, it's okay. It's not that deep, I swear. The concept is inspired by Noragami but the storyline is mine. I had this as draft for a year and I decided to continue writing this until it's finished. I have been listening to Halsey's and Marshmellows' Be Kind while continue writing this. It will be a chaptered fic.

Genie, as they believed, is Arabian folklore imprisoned within an oil lamp, coming in a package of a remarkable capability to grant all kinds of wishes three times. Be it an everlasting wealth or a possible change of one’s heart to fall in love, or even world peace, as long as it has nothing to do with bringing the dead alive or rewinding the time just to relive certain life events over and over again. Or superpowers, because no, that is against the cycle of nature.

Except for this genie, named Hong Joochan, he is a spirit that takes human form once Donghyun steps foot in a magical forest. He is different from what people believe because he is not just a genie, he is also a friend, a form of companion on this journey Donghyun sets forth. People are not able to see Joochan, Donghyun knows, because Joochan is made from Donghyun’s prayers once Loneliness takes place at a corner of his heart.

But Donghyun doesn’t mind because he doesn’t have the intention to share Joochan with the humans in the first place, he wants to keep Joochan to himself.

And their story starts on a night when the moon fully blooms after a few synodic months. A sound of howling wolves can be heard miles away from them, the sound of nothing except rustling leaves and a sense of magical ambiance accompanying them. Ever since Donghyun met Joochan the previous season, never once wished for anything because he knew, as Joochan said, he can only make three wishes and it is better to save it for very, very important occasions. Donghyun won’t use those three wishes for something trivial.

And on that night, Joochan finally asks Donghyun what he is saving it for.

“Okay, what if, let’s say, the wolves come to us and we have nowhere else to run and hide, will you wish for something?” Joochan eyes Donghyun from his spot, throwing smaller sizes of firewood to the barely lit campfire.

Donghyun fakes a gasp. “Did you just underestimate me, Joochan? You should have known me better than that. With this bow and arrows I have, I can easily save ourselves from any kind of danger.”

“Okay then.” Joochan holds his hands up on air in defeat. “Just keep in mind, you’re the only one who can die. Not me, I can just make myself disappear whenever I want to.”

Donghyun snickers, throwing a few glances at Joochan before he grins. “Really, why are you so curious about my wishes?”

“I’m not curious,” Joochan holds his smile as he rubs the back of his neck idly. “It’s really weird because usually, people don’t hesitate to wish for literally anything once they see a genie. But not you. So Donghyun, I’m asking you, why is that?”

“Well,” Donghyun starts, stirring the soup they’re making on the campfire. “It is also weird when you can disappear whenever you want as you claimed, but why didn’t you?”

And there it is. 

The silence that comes afterward between them, not that it is awkward; maybe it’s a bit too comfortable for them considering how long they have known each other. But it is weird. Because for some reason they both know the answer already. Probably, for any reason, Donghyun wants to spend more time with Joochan. And maybe, a teeny tiny bit of maybe, the reason why Joochan doesn’t want to disappear just yet, is because he wants the same thing too.

With only two as a companion for each other, they both grow fond of one another over time. Nothing beats two friends on a journey because no matter what happens along the way, they will be there for each other. Day by day, week by week, Donghyun unconsciously develops a small crush on his genie friend. Perhaps, Joochan knows it already, because if he does, he is doing a good job in pretending to not know, despite the natural pink shades on his cheeks.

But none of them wants to say it out loud. And Donghyun knows, he can wish for it, for this thing to happen between them, for a change of Joochan’s heart to fall in love, yet he doesn’t. He wants this thing, this whatever it is between them to happen out of sincerity and well, consent, wanting, and desiring. So no, Donghyun won’t ever wish for that.

And after a moment of silence, nothing but howling wolves and rustling leaves in the background, Joochan changes the topic almost naturally as it sounds, 

“Because you haven’t wished for any. Let’s say, you used your first two wishes, what would you wish for your third?”

But before Donghyun can open his mouth, Joochan cuts in fast. “No, please, no wishing for more wishes. That’s just -” Joochan groans, squeezing his eyes shut out of frustration. “Can you just not wish for that? You know, it’s not fair for other people.”

Donghyun stays quiet as he scoops out a ladle of soup and blows it before he takes a sip. “Okay, fine fine.” He waves the ladle in the air, trying to find an idea that can be better than wishing for more wishes. What can be better than wishing for more wishes? What -

“I know!!” Donghyun finally shoves the ladle back into the pot on the campfire, giving Joochan his full attention and Joochan doesn’t like it one bit. That mischievousness sparkles in Donghyun’s eyes, Joochan knows he is up to something out of this world if he can put it that way, but it is exciting to know what Donghyun has in his mind. “What if I wish for more genies?”

“Jesus Christ!” The shock takes over Joochan ever so greatly, he falls off the log he’s sitting on. “I didn’t expect that coming from that brain of yours.”

“Hey,” Donghyun yells back, a bit hurt but Joochan knows there is no offense taken. “You never know what this brain can come up with, okay? Don’t belittle me.”

And they laugh afterward, voices sound very familiar, quite lively and hearty as Donghyun stands up to help Joochan, but Joochan pulls him down instead, to join him on the grassy ground with a starry sky above them.

“No, like seriously, Joochan. I want to have more genies because you know, at least, I have a decent amount of wishes rather than just three. Fair enough, right?”

“You know it’s still crazy, right? And how can I know you won’t wish for more genies when you only have one chance left?”

“I won’t,” Donghyun turns to his side, seeing his face reflected on Joochan’s eyes considering how close they are. His hand is shaking because, for some reason, Donghyun refrains from holding Joochan’s hand even though he knows they both want the same thing. And maybe for that same reason, Donghyun is brave enough to hold his gaze with Joochan as he marks his heart with an X. “I promise, I won’t. I just wish for six genies, not more than that.”

Joochan chuckles doubt flickers in his eyes.

“No, I’m serious. Just six genies, that’s it. Perhaps, if you can call your genie friends, then we can have more company, don’t you think?”

And Joochan laughs this time, eyes close shut as he claps at the joke. That is very funny.

“First, we don’t befriend each other, genies I mean. But yeah, sure, it’s nice to have more company, I think.”

“What’s the second?” Donghyun asks, a gaze a bit fonder than it is supposed to be, but Joochan doesn’t point it out. He doesn’t mind, he likes it.

“Second,” Joochan takes a breath, or maybe two before he continues. “I don’t know, do you want to wish for six more genies?”

Donghyun sits up from the grassy ground, resting his chin on his hand as he looks at Joochan, eyes masked in playfulness but his smile is something different, something softer and gentler. “Why? You don’t want to have genie friends, is it? Or you just want the two of us alone?”

One thing about Donghyun, he has no fear Joochan might say, maybe he is being considerate on a few things, but he has no fear. He is not afraid to play with fire and that kind of question he asked earlier, is something dangerous to joke around with. And Joochan knows Donghyun enough that he won’t joke around on something like this. Still, Joochan thinks, whatever it is between them, it can happen naturally without wishing for it to happen. Praying, hoping, maybe yes, but surely not wishing.

“I mean,” Joochan stutters a little, feeling slightly timid under Donghyun’s attentive gaze, but Joochan gathers the courage to lock it for a few minutes. “It’s nice to have genie friends, to be honest, but it’s nice with just the two of us too, so it’s up to you. I’m just a genie, you’re the one who has to make the wish.”

“Okay, fine,” Donghyun pushes himself to sit up straight, looking nowhere but up to the sky, counting the stars as he finds the words to continue. “I’ll wish for six genies to be with us, like they said, the more, the merrier.”

Joochan joins Donghyun a second later, sitting up straight as he stares up to see the glowing stars above them. “Your wish is my command.”

**********

There is no doubt that Donghyun likes Joochan as this genie gives a form of a companion during his journey to the far East. But he certainly enjoys it when there are six additional Joochans. They come in surprise, a few minutes later after Joochan summons them to join around the campfire. Donghyun doesn’t specifically state what characteristics the genies are supposed to be, but somehow those who come to them are in the form of male humans.

The seven of them could have been Donghyun and his friends, or more like Donghyun and his army.

As they all sit around the campfire, Donghyun and Joochan are being introduced briefly as the genies take turns one by one.

The first and the oldest genie, named Choi Sungyoon, prefers Donghyun to drop the honorific simply because he wants to be closer to his ‘master’. There is no need to have an age gap in between them, plus he serves Donghyun until the third wish, supposedly he should have the amount of respect for Donghyun as the master, but Donghyun doesn’t prefer that way too. Let’s be friends, Donghyun suggests and Sungyoon nods with a relieved smile on his face.

The second genie is Bae Seungmin, Seungmin for short. And speaking of short, Seungmin is quite short compared to the rest of the genies, shorter than Donghyun too. But the first impression Donghyun has on Seungmin is that he might be someone Donghyun can play around with or having fights like siblings, like cats and dogs. And somehow he knows, Seungmin is the type who entertains and deals with whatever Donghyun has upon his sleeves. And Donghyun can foresee, it’s going to be fun hanging out with Seungmin.

The third genie, Son Youngtaek, introduces himself as the same-aged genie as Seungmin and Donghyun can immediately see how the dynamic work between these two, even though they don’t talk as much, like how easily they can be comfortable with each other as the silence creeps in, and Donghyun realizes, it’s nice to have someone like that. Maybe he and Joochan can be like that too, at some point along this journey.

And Youngtaek claims that Seungmin is his close friend, his sun that lights up through the darkness and Donghyun doesn’t understand what that means if he is being honest, because according to Joochan, genies don’t befriend each other, and what does Youngtaek mean by ‘darkness’? Donghyun keeps in mind to slowly find out as time goes by. It’s okay, they have so much time to spend together anyway, one day he will ask.

The fourth genie seems a bit quiet from Donghyun’s point of view compared to the rest of the circle, who have obvious, bright smiles on their faces. He looks quite reserved and remains collected, but little that Donghyun knows that this genie, Bong Jaehyun, can easily space out to his world and is clumsy sometimes. Donghyun finds that trait of Jaehyun kinda cute when he stumbles on the log and Donghyun knows that they will be good friends over time.

The fifth genie is the opposite. If Jaehyun is the quietest among them, then this genie, Kim Jibeom is the loudest. Not that he speaks in his loudest voice, or screams on top of his lungs, no. Action speaks louder than words, they say, and looking at how talkative Jibeom is towards Donghyun, Donghyun can see themselves being best buddies throughout this journey. Donghyun can be quiet at times, most of the time tired or sleepy, and when that happens, he needs a company who can fill up the stillness with lame jokes and idle conversations.

The sixth genie happens to be the youngest of them all. This genie named Choi Bomin seems the cutest and most adorable of their beings. And Donghyun doesn’t mind if Bomin insists on calling everyone older than him, hyung. He is born to be cute for everyone to disagree with that.

And Donghyun doesn’t expect it at first but hearing from a similar family name, it makes sense when he said Sungyoon is his older brother. But that still makes Donghyun confused even more because he knew from Joochan that their beings don’t befriend one another, so, what about siblings? How can that possibly be? 

By the time they finished the ice-breaking session, Donghyun had more questions than he was before. But at the same time, there’s more time to spare for the questions, so no rush. Slowly day by day, he will get to know more about them, just like how he got to know almost everything about Joochan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come with this fic. I will continue to write on the other three characters' side of a love interest with Donghyun and the plot. But well, there isn't much plot to this tbvh, I just go with the flow. I hope you guys enjoy this and excited for more to come hehe. Have a great day and stay safe :)


	2. Choi Bomin & Kim Jibeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of physical abuse, being kidnapped and murdered, in a burning house; variations of death.

The first genie to realize this weird, bubbly, and sparkly feeling towards Donghyun after Joochan is Bomin. Most of them knew what there is between Donghyun and Joochan, the thin line they aren’t ready to cross because there were times where Donghyun and Joochan were left unaccompanied, and one-day Bomin decided to hide behind a tree, having chopped firewoods in his arms as a pretense while peeping through an opening. 

It is different, from the way Donghyun’s smile stretches a little bit longer, how his eyes curve into two shapes of a crescent, how his voice is a tone higher than usual, it is all because of Joochan.

Bomin wonders if Donghyun can be like that too around him, or if he can make Donghyun feel that way. He doesn’t know how Joochan feels even though they are similar beings because a genie can only make wishes come true, not mind reading. However, compared to Joochan, Bomin’s feelings towards Donghyun can be easily put as love at the first sight.

Love is a very funny subject. It is mysterious, coming at very unexpected times and in various forms. Bomin’s realization happens the moment he and Donghyun lock gazes during their first meeting at the campfire weeks ago. An infatuation maybe, an intense but short-lived admiration for someone, but even after week by week, this admiration doesn’t die down it grows a lot more than Bomin can handle.

There were times, at a very frustrating moment, where Bomin felt like pulling Donghyun behind a tree, planting a kiss on those lips, and whispering confession under his breath before Donghyun could pull away and make a run. But Bomin caught himself during those times before he could make things awkward.

There were also times, a very rare opportunity, where Bomin suddenly felt this sudden rush of courage to walk up to Donghyun, joining him by the campfire and starting to have small talks and idle conversations before he got to the point of confessing. And that one particular night, by a miracle, Joochan is nowhere to be seen near Donghyun. So, Bomin musters up the courage. It’s now or never happening again. 

Whatever it is that he feels at the moment, even though he knows very well that it is one-sided, he just hopes for any opening to confess and have a proper closure. Sure, Donghyun will say no to him, giving the number of times they spent together compared to Joochan, but he knows Donghyun will take time to make an essay, filled with delicate words and encouragement in return.

“Hi hyung, what are you up to?” Bomin asks, as casual as possible. Donghyun takes it as it is, doesn’t want to point out why Bomin is acting a little bit different than his usual self that night, more reserved this time than his cheerful personality. 

“Bomin, hey,” Donghyun looks up to meet Bomin’s lingering gaze, smiling at him before pulling him down to sit on the log. “I was just looking at the map, planning which route to take tomorrow. Other than that, nothing particular.” Donghyun waits for Bomin, knowing exactly what the younger genie has in mind, probably trying to form a sentence to describe what he feels. But Donghyun doesn’t push him, he can wait for Bomin as long as he needs the time too.

Donghyun turns back to the map in his hands, marking Xs and circling Os towards the East. He tries to ignore how Bomin keeps fidgeting next to him, shaking his feet out of nervousness, and cannot sit still. There is something, Donghyun sure of that, but he will not give Bomin a little push because Bomin is simply not that type of person. Bomin will most likely freak the hell out if Donghyun does that.

“Hyung,” Bomin starts, “Donghyun-hyung. How does it feel to be a close friend with Joochan-hyung?” 

Donghyun’s eyes widen when Bomin asks that question out of nowhere. He holds himself back from laughing, settling with only a little smile plastered on his face, because given the amount of time they have spent together, Donghyun knows Bomin very well. For an instance, whenever Bomin asks random questions without realizing it, he is nervous. Avoiding eye contact, playing with the end of his sleeves, Donghyun is hundred percent sure Bomin is nervous.

And Donghyun learns from Sungyoon how to handle a nervous Bomin with care.

“It feels nice, I guess. For me, Joochan is someone I can talk to without worrying about what he thinks about me. And after I spent most of my time with him before I met you, I realized that Joochan feels very familiar to me, close to home, if you say. Someone second to family.” Donghyun stops to take a few glances at Bomin, reading the expression on his face before he continues.

“But you, Bomin, you’re different from Joochan. We immediately clicked right away, we are like soulmates. We are on the same page for the most part and that my friend, is a very good sign.”

Donghyun can see how Bomin’s facial expression softens, from anxious and worried to secure and hopeful. And when Bomin finally dares to look at Donghyun in the eyes, that’s when he knows that Bomin is ready.

“Soulmates, yes, I like that, hyung. And I…” Bomin looks away for a moment, thinking of a possible not-awkward way to say it, but he settles to cut the crap and be straightforward. “I like hyung too.”

Donghyun doesn’t reply anything to that, thinking of a way to properly say it to Bomin, that they can’t be what Bomin expects them to be, like lovers or something more, but for now, he decides to take the time. Bomin is still young, he will learn more about this world, about love, about being loved and loving. For now, they can be like they are now, soulmates as Donghyun said.

So, Donghyun doesn’t have to say anything, but his smile stays unwavering. Genuine and happy for Bomin.

And even though he doesn’t give any response, Bomin takes it as it is. Blame it on the heat of the moment when Bomin makes the next move to lean in closer and plant a soft peck at the corner of Donghyun’s mouth. Donghyun doesn’t move, doesn’t push Bomin away, doesn’t stiff when Bomin leans in for the second time, pressing their lips together for better reassurance. Because what he feels towards Bomin is something words can’t describe, nothing close to lovers, somewhere more on mutual attraction, but a lot less than a romantic interest.

Donghyun doesn’t mind having his first kiss with Bomin simply because he wants to believe that Bomin is his soulmate.

When Bomin pulls aways, they stay closer than they were before, foreheads pressing together while looking at each other at very close proximity.

And if Bomin is waiting for Donghyun to say something, to comment out about the kiss, or to say that he hates Bomin to have the guts to kiss him, Donghyun doesn’t comply. Instead, he said,

“You’re cute.”

The corners of Bomin’s mouth curve up.

“You’re adorable.”

**********

The second genie after Bomin is Jibeom.

Weeks turn into months, from close acquaintances turn into best buddies, that’s how Donghyun is with Jibeom. Compared to the rest, compared to Joochan, Jibeom to Donghyun is someone he can talk about from anything to everything, from favorite color to the most embarrassing moment in life or his darkest secret he told no one before and Donghyun likes that about Jibeom, he enjoys Jibeom’s presence and company.

Unlike Joochan who is familiar and close to home to Donghyun, Jibeom is like a best friend.

Usually, two people will be friends for years before they realize one day that they should date. But when it comes to Jibeom, it is different, outside of the norm, none like the usual. Donghyun to him is a person that he doesn’t mind spending the time with for his entire presence, be it as a friend or a lover. And he knows, they all know, what is going on between Donghyun and Joochan.

So, Jibeom knows his place.

Yet, the fact that they grow so fond of each other, it takes only a few seconds for the realization to hit Jibeom like a ton of bricks.

It starts on a very late evening when they reach a deserted village nowhere located on Donghyun’s map. And they come across an old, abandoned cottage slightly outskirt from the village. After examining the cottage for a while, Donghyun decides to take a break for a few days before they continue the journey to the far East, replenishing the supply and sleeping on a surface softer than the sturdy, grassy ground. 

Donghyun thinks it is a perfect place for the seven of them. An hour of walking from civilization might be a minus, but a quiet place to themselves is a plus. The genies don’t say much, agreeing to Donghyun’s decision without having second thoughts, like the followers to a master. Except for Bomin, since the cottage is simply spine-chilling and frightening to him. Even a genie can be scared, Donghyun thinks.

Sungyoon asks for Donghyun’s permission to go to a market in the village, searching for food and water for Donghyun and other materials or items for any practical usage. They all know the humans can’t see them, but Donghyun complies after a small quarrel, reminding Sungyoon not to steal, instead of using any methods to buy those things legally. 

And Donghyun asks whether Bomin and Jaehyun would like to join Sungyoon too, which soon only left him with Joochan, Youngtaek, Seungmin, and Jibeom in the cottage. But not long after that, Youngtaek and Seungmin excuse themselves to go to the nearby river, just to see if there are any herbs that they can use. 

It’s weird how Donghyun doesn’t wish for these sorts of things; like how he can easily wish for a limitless supply of basic needs like food, water, and shelter, or some sort of transportation like a horse for him to reach his destination even faster. Jibeom doesn’t understand, but Joochan once told him, Donghyun is a very mysterious person, alluring and charming even. No one can know what he is planning to use the wishes for.

With the number of wishes, Donghyun made so far no one knows.

1\. He wished for six genies from Joochan. More companies to entertain along the journey and vary personality to learn from. Not that Donghyun doesn’t enjoy Joochan’s company he appreciates Joochan’s company the most, but at times, he wants to see Joochan interacting with other ‘people’, to see how vibrant and lively Joochan can become. He likes to see that happy smile on Joochan’s face and how he laughs heartily with everyone else. He likes Joochan that much.

2\. He wished for a brown, leather satchel that could fit everything inside, yet weighs nothing more than a feather from Sungyoon, instead of wishing for a carriage, double or triple the size of everything. Donghyun didn’t like to be in the center of attention, knowing how people can’t see the genies, having only his tiny self inside of a huge carriage is a big No. Plus, a leather satchel is fashionable.

3\. He wished for an unlimited amount of materials used to make arrows from Youngtaek. Every genie around him finds it weird because Donghyun can simply wish for unlimited already-made arrows instead. Yet, he didn’t with a reason that he wants to learn because knowledge is not something someone can easily wish for, it is something someone should learn to master and preserve.

4\. The same thing goes for making medicinal herbs. Instead of wishing for a decent amount of knowledge of making medicinal herbs, Donghyun wished for books from Seungmin. Books about guidelines to make use of herbs for medicinal purposes; “Alchemy of Herbs”, “Handbook of Medicinal Herbs”, “The Handmade Apothecary” and et cetera.

Donghyun doesn’t wish anything yet from Jibeom, Jaehyun, and Bomin too, and Jibeom doesn’t mind it one bit. He knows Donghyun will ask for his first wish from him when the time comes. And as he waits for that time to come, he will be by Donghyun’s side no matter what. Even when Joochan busies himself in the kitchen, leaving him and Donghyun in a slightly dusty living room.

“It’s pretty dusty in here, do you want to walk outside?” Jibeom asks, already holding his hand out for Donghyun to reach.

“Sure,” Donghyun replies, happily reaching out for Jibeom’s hand before they walk out of the cottage. He sees Youngtaek and Seungmin by the river, less of herbs-searching, more of water-splashing. A corner of his mouth stretches a little, turning into a small, quiet smile before he turns to Jibeom with curiosity in his eyes. “Say, Jibeom. You remember about those weird nightmares I’ve been telling you?”

“Yes,” Jibeom says calmly, seemingly comfortable holding hands with Donghyun and sitting on the log, despite remembering those terrifying scenes Donghyun once told him without missing a moment. Everything was perfectly described by Donghyun once he woke up from those horrifying ‘dream walking experiences. “What about it?”

“All this while, I always dream about the others, like how Joochan was being physically abused by his stepfather, how Sungyoon and Bomin were being caged and forced to drown in a river, how Jaehyun was being kidnapped and murdered, how Youngtaek and Seungmin were stuck in a burning house…”

“Yes,” Jibeom managed to reply, voice unwavering. When he can picture the scenes Donghyun told him vividly, he gives a reassuring squeeze at their clasped hands. “Do you still have those nightmares, Donghyun?”

“No, I mean yes, but not them. Last night, I had a nightmare, a new one, a new set of places. And this time, it was you.”

Jibeom doesn’t respond with anything, simply because the sudden stillness around them is too much noise already, too much to bear. And a quiet Jibeom is worrying Donghyun. He brings their clasped hands on his laps, tugging it tighter like a lifeline. And Jibeom knows Donghyun won’t push him, Donghyun will always wait, giving the other time and space as much as they need.

It’s just a matter of time until Donghyun knows the whole truth, maybe now is the time. Maybe it has to start with Jibeom.

“What kind of nightmares did you have about me?” Jibeom’s turn to ask, finally making eye contact with Donghyun, trying his best to hold back the tears. And Donghyun notices.

“It was in a house, maybe it was your house. And somehow your parents weren’t there, only you and your younger brother. And it skipped to the part where someone went inside of your house at that very night...” Donghyun stops tears dangerously at the corner of his eyes. “It’s not fair, Jibeom.”

This kind of conversation happened so many times already and by now, Jibeom knows every time Donghyun shares these nightmares he had about his genies, he cried. The pain the genies felt and carried, Donghyun was able to feel it too. For whatever magical reason it has to be, Donghyun can feel it, at times he can see it through them, the genies, how they feel, what they think, those kinds of mind-reading abilities.

Donghyun doesn’t know when it started, it wasn’t like this at first when he was Joochan. All he can feel are joyful emotions and happy thoughts. He didn’t have nightmares about Joochan before too, somehow he started having it once the other six genies came into his life. How one morning he woke up, he could hear Joochan’s voice even though Joochan didn’t say anything. Something lies in between insecurities and jealousy.

Donghyun doesn’t tell anyone about that, about how Joochan feels to anyone, not even Jibeom, not even Joochan. He doesn’t tell anyone about this even when he started listening to other genies’ thoughts too. Because he knows how embarrassing it can be. So, he keeps to himself. He knows; Donghyun knows about the seven genies, the seven friends he has, and how each one of them develops such admiration and romantic feelings towards him. 

He knows that. He is just as good as everyone else at hiding their feelings from being known by others.

And at that moment, Jibeom can’t hold back anymore, tears shimmering in his eyes, rolling down softly on his cheeks. He feels it too, finally, the waves of pain he has been carrying all this while without noticing, but he cannot remember the nightmare Donghyun told him. The pain feels very familiar, but the memories are very foreign to Jibeom. And when Jibeom cries, it hurts so much to see, Donghyun cries with him too.

A friend in need is a friend indeed.

“T-then,” Jibeom stutters, feeling hurt in every way as the pain overwhelms him. “Do you remember how it goes from there?”

“Your friends dragged you outside of the house, started to make fun of you, pushed you, outnumbered you, punched you…” Donghyun hiccups, catching Jibeom’s tears before it falls to the ground. “How could they do that to you?”

But Jibeom can only cry because he doesn’t remember anything, even though the pain stabs his heart from every direction.

And Donghyun knows the answer to his question. 

A person liking the people of one’s sex is humiliating in this era. Something sinful, even. Go to hell, most elderlies will say. Donghyun finds it debatable because liking, loving someone is a very subjective matter. But since no other human can see his genies, his friends, he will just let it pass. No one needs to know, especially after what he saw Jibeom went through in his nightmare.

“It’s okay, Jibeom. You’re with us now,” Donghyun stops, looking Jibeom straight in the eyes, one hand is cupping Jibeom’s cheek, giving it a light stroke from time to time. “You’re with me.”

And that is when it hits Jibeom. The realization comes crashing at him unexpectedly like a ton of bricks being thrown at him. Something similar to the pain he feels, but instead of feeling hurt, he feels something lighter, like a weight from his shoulder has been lifted off. He is confused and surprised with himself, because he feels like wanting to kiss Donghyun right there and then, but friends don’t kiss, right?

“Jibeom, don’t think too much.” Donghyun breaks the silence. Both of them feel calmer, no more tears, no more pain, just wandering and confusing emotions tangled together.

Jibeom feels it somehow, the bubbly and sparkly feelings, like butterflies in the stomach, as he locks gazes with Donghyun. There are many ways to fall in love, and being friends first and lovers later is one of them. And it makes him realize that even though Donghyun and Joochan have a thing going on, supposedly that won’t stop him from loving Donghyun, in showing and letting Donghyun know about it too.

He doesn’t expect much when he closes the gap between them, but it takes him by surprise when Donghyun doesn’t push him away or gives him a judging, curious look. Rather, he closes his eyes, waiting for Jibeom to lean in and plant a kiss on his lips. Joochan is right, Donghyun is a mysterious person, no one can read him.

And Jibeom takes this opportunity to connect his lips with Donghyun’s, staying like that for a few minutes that feel like seconds. When he pulls away, he can see a genuine smile plastered on Donghyun’s face. Even if he is just a friend to Donghyun, he considers Donghyun more than that.

As complicated as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Donghyun&Bomin and Donghyun&Jibeom for you guys!! I hope you guys enjoy how different the dynamic between the two romantic interests between them. I still haven't written parts for Sungyoon, Jaehyun, and Youngtaek, hopefully I'll get to it soon as I'm writing a dongchan after-zombie apocalypse au too. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Stay safe and stay sane everyone :)


	3. Bae Seungmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of physical abuse, being kidnapped and murdered, in a burning house; variations of death.

The third genie is unexpected, because Seungmin and Donghyun are more like siblings, having small quarrels in the daytime, cuddling, and sharing warmth at night time. Donghyun doesn’t make fun of Seungmin for his height, he knows how deep the scars will be, because, after Seungmin, he is the second shortest. 

If Youngtaek claims that Seungmin is his sun, then Donghyun can also claim that Seungmin is his other half. The laces to his shoes, the pencil to his paper, the thread to his kite, et cetera.

Seungmin to Donghyun is like a twin brother, and everyone agrees the moment Donghyun says so, even Seungmin. And everyone knows how Donghyun and Seungmin are behaving towards each other, just like siblings, having a love-hate relationship. They say, there is a thin line between love and hate, like two sides of the same coin. But hate is such a strong word, Donghyun doesn’t like it. 

Loving Seungmin, yes, but hating him, Donghyun can’t even bring himself to imagine. Seungmin is like his twin brother after all. And Donghyun doesn’t easily say that without any solid reasons.

First of all, Donghyun and Seungmin don’t do everything together. Living as seven people in a group, seven friends in a circle, it’s really hard to do everything with that one particular person. But at times, Donghyun and Seungmin always find a way to pop themselves in there, making their own company present towards one another. And second, they don’t look alike, not even close, but at certain angles, even when they try to deny, they know they look somewhat similar.

And there are times where they will be at each other's throats over such mundane things. That is when Sungyoon comes in place, trying to calm those two bickering people, but it is no use. They both will simply say, “it’s a twin thing”, which Sungyoon can’t understand. Donghyun and Seungmin don’t have twin telepathy, but they do crazy things like how they say and think of something at the same time.

Like how one night, after having dinner around a campfire, Donghyun and Seungmin suggest looking at the stars and it catches everyone by surprise because it is a cloudy night. They have a very small percentage to see a star, but Donghyun and Seungmin don’t budge. None of the other’s opinions matter when the twins are on the same page. Twin siblings, they say, are also known as, partners-in-crime. 

And that leaves only two of them heading towards a cliff. They don’t mind. When Donghyun doesn’t mind, Seungmin doesn’t mind either.

The thing is, ever since Donghyun admits publicly that Seungmin is his twin brother, starting to treat him like one too, Seungmin feels differently.

To Donghyun, they are twin siblings, but to Seungmin, they are the twin flame. It is very confusing about how twin flame is. Unlike soulmates, unlike how Donghyun and Bomin are, Donghyun and Seungmin do not complete one another, but the opposites make it feel as though they do. Opposites attract after all.

This convinces Seungmin even more with the amount of bickering and quarreling they have with each other. Sure, the arguments may be frequent between them compared to the rest, but they complement each other’s personalities. Weird, isn’t it? It is even weirder because people say, soulmates are each other’s halves, while twin flames are one own’s perfect mirror. If soulmate is described as the parts of you that were missing, then twin flame is the part of you you have yet to know.

It is complicated to describe by words, but love is complicated after all. Every kind of love is subjective, that is.

Seungmin decides to keep these thoughts to himself, maybe one day Donghyun will find out if that is going to happen. Right now, he just wants to appreciate this rare moment of them alone, sitting on a cliff, feet dangling at the edge while the sound of leaves rustling down under, with no signs of stars above their heads. It doesn’t have to be the stars for Seungmin to appreciate the very moment, he only needs Donghyun to himself at times, that’s all.

And Donghyun somehow reads his mind when he feels a weight at the crown of his head. Being smaller than Donghyun, Seungmin doesn’t mind having Donghyun resting his head above his. He finds it cute in a way. Two short and small people trying to fit in the spaces as much as they can even though there is not much space to start with. Cute.

At some point, Donghyun starts a conversation by clearing his throat.

“So Seungmin, tell me how you and Youngtaek know each other.”

Seungmin lets out a chuckle ever-so-softly, Donghyun almost misses it.

“It’s really hard to say. I didn’t know him before I met him, but he just feels very familiar. And I know he feels the same way too, like how we are connected in some way, but we never talk about it. It’s just there.” Seungmin stops to poke at Donghyun’s side, making the taller guy startled. “What about you and Joochan?”

Donghyun wants to pinch Seungmin’s thigh simply because poking and pinching like this are what they usually do whenever they can. But Donghyun pauses for a while, his expression softens, from playful to something serious but not too intense. Mention of Joochan always makes him this way.

“I remember starting this quest alone, but somewhere in the forest, I woke up the next morning to find I wasn’t alone anymore. You’re going to think I’m crazy if I say this.” Donghyun sits up straight, glancing at Seungmin and the shorter guy denies the last statement with his whole being.

“There is nothing that can even come close to the crazy things, we, twin siblings do.” Seungmin gestures with his hands exaggeratingly, trying to prove a point because it’s true. Nothing can be as crazy as what the twins have done.

“Listen to me first. I just woke up to find Joochan sitting on a log near the campfire I made.” Donghyun makes a pause to chuckle before he continues. “I didn’t get to see his face at first, because he was sitting back-facing me, so I had to get up and walk around. It was crazy to think that I knew him even though I never met him before. It’s just, even from his back view seems very familiar. So, I walked towards him, curious.”

Donghyun suddenly feels like turning around, looking back at the forest behind them, to see if they’re being watched, but he can see none. It’s safe to tell Seungmin about this.

“I went to him and I said, ‘I thought I was the only one here’, to which he replied with a smile. You know, Seungmin, how people say love at the first sight exists. I never believed it even until now, I never loved Joochan to that point even when I first saw him, but there is just this pull, like a force between me and him, it’s just so strong, but I don’t know what it was.”

Seungmin nods a little, understand what Donghyun was trying to say. “Donghyun, that may be crazy to some people, but I don’t find it crazy.”

“Oh Seungmin, you had no idea how much I tried to hold back from telling him this. What if he finds it creepy?”

“I don’t think he will find it creepy. You and Joochan, you guys have this thing, if you haven’t noticed. Like how you guys don’t talk as much, but you guys understand each other better than anyone else. Maybe it’s a good idea if you tell him this. You never know.”

Donghyun pauses for the second time, thoughts running through his head and he has no idea how to handle this. Whether to listen to the voice of his heart or listen to his rational thinking. Because his heart has been asking him to tell Joochan, trying to be clear for whatever it is between them. But his rational brain has been asking him to wait, maybe it’s just confusion or misunderstanding since Joochan is his first companion he ever made along this journey.

“So you think,” Donghyun’s voice cracks a little. “You think it’s a good idea to talk to him?”

“I don’t think so,” Seungmin’s little smirk seemingly visible and Donghyun feels like punching him. “I know so.”

Donghyun turns away, feigns a laugh before he looks at Seungmin. “If let’s say you’re in my position and Youngtaek is Joochan in this situation, would you tell him? That you have some sort of weird, indescribable strong bond with him since the first time you met him? Because for sure, Seungmin, Youngtaek will freak out. I mean,” Donghyun rubs his temple, feeling lost and frustrated. “Who wouldn’t?”

“If I were you, I would tell, even if Youngtaek will freak out. It’s better to resolve it before things get out of control, don’t you think? You never know what will happen if you never tell.”

“Well,” Donghyun finally gives in. “I have to agree on that sentiment.”

It is finally quiet between them. Donghyun leans to rest his head on top of Seungmin’s again, feeling comfortable even though there is not a single star above their heads. Speaking of stars,

“Do you like stars, Seungmin?”

Seungmin barks a loud laugh. That question is so random, he thinks. “If it’s far away, then yes. Because it will be too bright up close.”

That’s it. 

That’s the signal. Donghyun can ask Seungmin now without him suspecting anything since they’re on that topic. Donghyun can tell him about the nightmare he had, about Seungmin and Youngtaek in a burning house, about the pain they have to carry without knowing. He just hopes that Seungmin will not freak out, because they’re crazy like this, right? It’s a twin thing anyway. Nothing too crazy for them to handle.

“You don’t like bright things, is it? Or is it because it’s too hot? I noticed how you and Youngtaek always sit at the furthest spots around the campfire. If you can guys can find a possible spot far away from the fire, you guys will sit there.” Donghyun stops, slowly interlacing his hand with Seungmin’s, his voice is still calm. “Seungmin…”

Seungmin looks at Donghyun, holding Donghyun’s gaze a little longer before he turns down to look at their clasped hands, giving it a few light strokes at Donghyun’s knuckles. Donghyun notices how Seungmin suddenly grabs at his shirt where his heart is located with his free hand, maybe because of the sudden waves of pain.

“It kinda hurts,” Seungmin fakes a smile, looking at Donghyun before turning away again, voice wavered a little. “I don’t remember how but for me and Youngtaek, we are afraid of anything that has anything to do with fire, or too bright, or too hot, or anything in between. It just somehow develops as one of our greatest fears. I don’t know why and this pain, me and Youngtaek have, somehow lessens when we’re close to each other. Crazy, isn’t it?”

Donghyun nods slowly, his free hand connects with the one on Seungmin’s chest, feeling Seungmin’s pain rushing through his heart, sharing the pain without Seungmin knowing. “A bit crazy, but not too much. I think that’s why you and Youngtaek are meant to always be with each other.” Donghyun observes the silence between them before he continues. “You want to know something even crazier?”

“Try me,” Seungmin says in between his breaths. The pain gets stronger, it is just too much to hold it in. There must be something Donghyun knows because he looks pretty calm about what is happening.

“I had nightmares, Seungmin. And in those nightmares, sometimes I saw you, I saw Youngtaek, and sometimes I saw the others too. But I whenever saw you, Youngtaek will be there too.” Donghyun lets the silence fill in the spaces, giving Seungmin time to let the new information sink in. “You guys were in a house and,” Donghyun clears his throat, giving Seungmin’s hands a tight grip before he continues. “And the house was on fire.”

“No wonder,” Seungmin breathes out. “Maybe it has something to do with that, I guess.”

“I’m not sure, Seungmin. But as much as I hate to admit, I think so too.”

Donghyun looks at Seungmin, studies his facial expression as the shorter guy tries to let the pain subsides. Donghyun doesn’t know how to help him, maybe calling for Youngtaek to come here will help. “Seungmin, do you want me to get Youngtaek? I can -”

“No, it’s okay.” Seungmin cuts in. “Even though your nightmares sound crazy, it does make sense in a way. I can’t put it in words, because I don’t remember anything or can recall any of it, but it feels somehow familiar.” Seungmin fakes a cough, sitting up straighter as he lets go of his hand on his chest, grabbing Donghyun’s hand swiftly to interlace their hand. “Having you here with me helps.”

“Glad to hear that,” Donghyun looks at Seungmin’s chest, the part where his shirt wrinkled. “Is it still hurt?”

Seungmin replies with a smile, finally a smile that seems genuine, even though it’s a weak one. “It lessens somehow, but don’t worry. It will go away soon.” Seungmin looks somewhere else before he finds Donghyun’s eyes on him. “You want to know something even crazier?”

“Even crazier than my nightmares?”

“Even crazier than that.”

Donghyun laughs, they can do this all night long. “What is it?”

“I like you, Donghyun.”

Donghyun chuckles, his voice is still the same, calm but this time, cheerful too. “I know, it’s a twin thing. And twins do crazy things together.”

Seeing that smile plastered on Donghyun’s face, Seungmin knows that he knows what exactly he meant. But Seungmin knows his place too, he is nothing more than a twin brother to Donghyun. He to Donghyun is not like Joochan. He can never be like Joochan and he is okay with that. Maybe it’s crazy to love someone who doesn’t love him back the same way, but as Donghyun said, it’s a twin thing and twins do crazy things together.

If Donghyun means that, then he wouldn’t back away, he wouldn’t push Seungmin away, even when Seungmin closes the gap between them to catch Donghyun’s lips with his.

And Donghyun just stays quietly, with his eyes close and their hands clasped together, even if they stay like that for a few minutes. When Seungmin pulls away, he can see how Donghyun’s ears turn into shades of bright red, and the same shades of color on his cheeks.

“Now, that’s crazy.” Donghyun managed to breathe out before Seungmin kissed him the second time.

“That’s wild.”

Seungmin doesn’t have to worry simply because Donghyun doesn’t seem to not like it. If the others catch them kissing by the cliff, under a starless sky, they can easily say,

It’s a twin thing.

Even though it sounds crazy because that’s how the twins choose to behave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have proofread the first two chapters and there were grammar mistakes here and there, so I've corrected and updated them. I will check again if there are any grammar mistakes. Anyway, I come by to update a new chapter of this fic. Hopefully for those who wait had a great time reading this short update :) I will write some more hopefully in the very near future, and of course, that zombie apocalypse au I've been wanting to finish it hehe.


End file.
